cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
Blossom Utonium is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality is "everything nice", her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a red bow. Despite being very beautiful, she is often seen as the most level-headed, and composed member of the group and also strong and determined. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. In "A Very Special Blossom," we are shown a darker side to Blossom when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. Her unique power is freezing objects with her breath as seen in the episode "Ice Sore" (although at the end of the episode, she was known to breathe fire). When flying she leaves a curved pink trail. Punch Time Explosion Blossom appears as a playable Punch Time Explosion. She is one of the five playable characters in the game who originates from the Powerpuff Girls. Special Moves *'Neutral Special': Frost Breath *'Side Special': Blossom Dash *'Up Special': Flying Attack *'Down Special': Pink Thunder *'Punch Time Explosion': Blossom (at the same time flying), using her famous freeze breath to freeze her victims rapidly until they are frozened to a KO. *'Synergy Attack': Blossom's synergy is Gwen Tennyson. Gwen turns into her Anodite form, and Blossom giggles as she activates her energy. They then create a energy beam, trapping opponents, which then expoldes. Special Costume Name: Brick First Appearance: "The Rowdyruff Boys" April 7, 1999 Bio: Brick is the male equivalent of Blossom. He is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and was originally created by Mojo Jojo only to be reincarnated by HIM after his death. His color is red and his element is "Puppy Dog Tail." Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Blossom appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos!. She was the second character announced. Blossom doesn't appear in her 6-year old appearance from The Powerpuff Girls but instead has the appearance of her in Powerpuff Girls Z, but still retains her classic appearance and powers. She uses her old powers as well as her powers from PPGZ. Bio The City of Townsville! On a quiet night, Professor Utonium was making the formula to create the perfect little girls, using sugar, spice and everything nice. But, he added one extra ingredient to the concoction.....Chemical X! And thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born, using their newfound powers to fight against the forces of evil! Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and is easily the smartest of the trio, forming plans and strategies in the toughest of pinches to take out the daily threats that face her beloved city. In between, she just wants to live life as a normal little girl, but when duty calls, she's always the first to answer the hotline and get cracking! One day, something unusual happened during a random flythrough through the city. Unusual rifts in time and space were causing people to vanish from the city, and weird characters of all kinds appearing in their place! In the midst of checking it out, Blossom was suddenly knocked unconscious by a blinding flash! When she awoke, she was separated from her sisters and, most unusal of all, she was in a completely different body! She was much older, had a different uniform, and possessed brand new powers in addition to her old ones! It appeared that the time rifts had caused her to merge with an alternate universe form, granting her new abilities! Though dazed by her experience, Blossom had no time to waste. She had to reunite with her sisters, and find out the cause of these dimensional rifts. The only problem was....how? Special Powers *Super strength *Super Speed *Advanced Intellect *Heat Beams fired from Eyes *Laser Beam *Flight *Ice Breath *Tornado Spin (Buttercup has the strongest) *Sonic Scream (Bubbles has the strongest) *Energy Projection/ Energy Beam *Lightning Bolts *Ribbon Boomerang *Mastery of a Yo-Yo as an assault weapon (she can even make it walk the dog!) Quotes Intro *"I haven't got a moment to lose!" *"Not so fast!" *"Let's roll!" *"Can we hurry this up? It's almost bedtime!" *"We're two natural born leaders, but only one of us will win. Who'll it be?" (Against Nigel Uno) *"Sorry, Dex, but I'm going to turn that machine into a high-tech toaster oven when we're done!" (Against Dexter) *"D-Dad? Is that you?" (Against Samurai Jack) Win Pose *"That's what happens when you mess with a Powerpuff Girl!" *"Hyper Blosso- *cough* where did that come from?" *"These new powers are awesome! Yahoo!" *"Numbuh One? Not anymore you're not!" (Against Nigel Uno) *"If you want to get tuff with the puff, you've got to bring the big guns, Dex!" (Against Dexter) *"Whoops. My mistake." (Against Samurai Jack) Victory Screen *"I hope Kuriko's okay back in Tokyo City. Wait.....who's that?" *"I've got a hankering for some sweets all of a sudden. Anybody know where the nearest candy store is?" *"The professor may say that I'm 'Everything nice', but that doesn't mean I'd have gone easy on you!" *"Looks like I've won this battle of wits today! See ya, Numbuh One!" (Against Nigel Uno) *"Funny thing. There's fanfiction out there of us as an 'item'. Crazy, right? You and me? Imagine." (Against Dexter) *"You sure got some nerve posing like the professor! But I do like your sword, though! It's very cool!" (Against Samurai Jack) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Gallery Blossomppg.png|Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls blossompte.png|Blossom in Punch Time Explosion Brick.png|Blossom's special costume Brick Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Female Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Protagonist Category:Punch Time Explosion Character Category:Heroes Category:2020-2021-2028 and all years! Category:Leaders Category:Characters who don't like Ben Tennyson or are not a fan of Ben Tennyson Category:Friends of Andrew Rhodes/Spider-Armor Category:Love interests Category:Characters who are good on Christmas Category:Teen Powerpuff Girls